mariofandomcom-20200222-history
Blooper
]] '''Bloopers' are white squid-like beings that first appear in Super Mario Bros. as underwater enemies that would attack by chasing the player and trying to touch them. Later games would give Bloopers a multitude of powers, including flight and the ability to expel ink and electricity. Large Bloopers occasionally appear as bosses in various games, notable examples being King Calamari, Gooper Blooper and Big Blooper. Though usually depicted as antagonists, Blooper occasionally have other roles, such as items and as a playable character, such as in Mario Party 8, which is its first appearance in such a role. The first appearance of Bloopers outside video games was in the anime film Super Mario Bros.: Peach-Hime Kyushutsu Dai Sakusen!, where a giant Blooper appears inhabiting a sunken ship. Bloopers also regularly appear in The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! and The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 as enemy creatures, most commonly in episodes dealing with an underwater theme. In Mario Party In Mario Party 8, Blooper is a playable character, unlocked by completing the Star Arena Mode and having Blooper as the opponent in Bowser's Warped Orbit. Blooper is a minion, helping Bowser defeat the player. In the game, Blooper floats like Boo and uses two of his tentacles as arms. Sometimes however, Hammer Bro. is faced and unlocked instead and the star arena must be replayed with him to get Blooper. In Super Smash Bros. Brawl Blooper also appears in Super Smash Bros Brawl as an unlockable trophy. His Description said: "A creatures who's as squid-like as a squid can be. Bloopers patrol water stages, and with no notable weapons, their threat comes from their unique movements and speed. Some flying bloopers display the same underwater movement above water. Blooper appeared for the first time as a playable character in Mario Party 8." Tag Team Names +Mario- 'Stache Splashers +Luigi- Blooper Scoopers +Peach- Royal Flush +Yoshi- Double Dippers +Wario- Drenched Stench +Daisy- Bloopsie-Daisy +Waluigi- Bloop'n'Snoop +Toad- Spray Players +Boo- Creature Feature +Toadette- Bloop-dee-do +Birdo- What-the-Bloop +Dry Bones- Two-Toned Duo +Hammer Bro- Blooper Bros. Item Blooper appears as an item in Mario Kart DS and Mario Kart Wii. When this is used against you, Blooper appears and squirts a few spots of ink on your screen, hindering your vision temporarily. The ink does clear up after several seconds, but it can be annoying to see what's in front of you. Depending on what place your in changes how much ink is splattered on the screen (Ex. if you are in 1st place and get squirted it will be all over the screen, making it very hard to see, if you are in 8th place there is less ink). On the DS, you can easily look at the bottom screen, but on the Wii, it affects you much more because it covers the only screen. CPUs always drive horribly when they are inked, so take advantage. Blooper Ink wears off after a short period of time. However, you can also get rid of it by using a mushroom or driving over a boost pad, but a drift boost will not get rid of it. This item's appearance is uncommon. The kart Super Blooper is also based on the Blooper. If used while in first place, it can backfire and cause ink to block the driver's screen. This item is normally found in 7-5 place. Trivia *Bloopers closely resemble Squishies from the Kirby series. However, Squishy's only attack is to try and jump atop the player. de:Blooper es:Blooper Category:Enemies Category:Characters Category:Items in Mario Kart Arcade GP 2 Category:Items in Mario Kart DS Category:Items in Mario Kart Wii Category:Mario Party 8 Characters Category:Underwater enemies Category:Paper Mario Bosses Category:Super Paper Mario Bosses Category:Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door Bosses